


this time around

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Tony's armour doesn't know what to do with Stephen's magic, and there's... A little glitch.





	this time around

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Can we get some Ironstrange? Maybe with a spell gone wrong trope?

“Ow!” Tony repeats, more plaintively this time.

“Yes, I  _heard_ you,” Stephen snaps, and he tries more manfully to drag his hand out from beneath the frozen path of the Extremis armour, where his palm is currently trapped against Tony’s shoulder. The Extremis armour -  _shocker_  here - doesn’t seem to  **get**  the magic in Stephen’s hand, and had tried to form right over his glove. Stephen’s left hand is braced on Tony’s chest, and he manages to tear his right hand free, hissing in pain.

It is trembling visibly, and Tony wrinkles his nose, grasping the sorcerer by the wrist and gently pulling the glove off, sending fragments of metal clattering to the ground. Good thing they’re just on the roof, and not out in the field–

“It hurt?” Tony asks softly.

“Yes,” Stephen mutters. “Of course it hurts.” Tony glances over the scars that mark the length of Stephen’s fingers, and the backs of his hands, where the brown skin has given way to darker, shinier flesh. Leaning down, he drags his lips featherlight over Stephen’s fingers, and he hears the sorcerer’s soft gasp, but the other man doesn’t pull away.

Tony looks up from Stephen’s hand to his face, which is slack-jawed and slightly wide-eyed, the hazel iris shining with the setting sun. The red-washed light is drawing out the golden tint to Stephen’s dark skin, and he looks– 

“Beautiful,” Tony murmurs. Stephen’s lips twitch at the compliment, and then he straightens his back. “See? You haven’t got a monopoly on spells and bewitchments, magic man.”

“Kissing something isn’t  _magic_ , Tony,” Stephen says, his voice a haze of condescension, and Tony grins.

“Oh, you think? C’mere, lemme show you just how much magic I can do–” Stephen laughs into Tony’s mouth, cupping his cheek, and mercifully, Tony’s armour stays frozen in its place when Stephen touches him - this time around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Always open for requests. HMU on [my Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
